Alan Probe gets Alan Probed!
by scroo u all
Summary: What happens when the one and only Dr. Ignacious Bleed drinks a love laced cough syrup Alan Probe and Dr Bleed and Amateur Surgeon belongs to Adult Swim


Alan Probe and Dr Ignacious Bleed belongs to Adult Swim

It was midnight at the city, people taking strolls, rats eating garbage, and stray dogs taking their nightly discovery

Then, there's the Hangar. What laid there was: Boxes, bottles, paint cans, a bloody pool table and complete with a picture that said "Home Suite Home"

Dr. Ignacious Bleed, who was drinking a bottle of cough syrup looked down at Alan Probe, who was tied down to the pool table with leather belts.

The surgeon squirmed a bit, as his arms and torso was tied down. "Uuuh...Bleed? I'm not a patient.." Alan grumbled as he looked up to his mentor, who had a seductive facial expression.

"I know you aren't, Alan" Ignacious said as he circled around the pool table, which had some pool balls rolling around.

"Also? What in the world are these?!" Alan questioned, just noticing the leather belts which held the surgeon down. "Belts" Ignacious replied with slight suduction in hus voice.

Alan could hear Bleed's shoes clicking closer to him as he crawled up to the pool table looking at Alan.

Alan then was suddenly shocked when Ignacious shoved his tongue into Alans mouth. Alan let out few grunts as ignacious's tongue sinked deeper into Alan's mouth.

Alan slowly got aroused as he was making out with his _mentor_

Alan let out a small "aww" as Ignacious pulled away

"Don't worry, Alan" Bleed said as he was removing the belts from the pool table, letting Alan sit up and stretch his arms.

Ignacious, right before he said anything felt Alan's hands fiddle with the belt and it slid off, allowing alan to slide his Mentor's pants off and pat the erection underneath Bleed's boxers, which reeked of cough syrup

Alan then slid Bleed's undergarments off and was quite surprised for Ignacious's size, which was an outstanding 8.5 inches, for someone Bleed's age.

Alan was stroking his Mentor, his hand sliding from the base to the tip, he looked up to the surgeon, who looked like he was enjoying it.

Soon Alan slowly began letting Bleed's erection slip into his mouth, Bleed was letting out small pants the more deeper Alan went. Alan was 5 inches deep and he could feel the tip poking the back of his throat and gagged a little. He slowly sucked more sloppier to please his mentor, as he was groaning to make vibrations to Ignacious.

Ignacious felt like something was rushing down to his groin as his fingers was fiddling with his grey hair. Alan was going at his fastest and sloppiest until Alan felt something sticky, bitter and **REALLY** salty explode inside his mouth as Ignacious's face was as red as an cherry with his eyes shut and teeth gritted. Alan let Bleed's appendage slip out and spat, he gulped at least 2 times but spat out the rest. "Is this what spunk tastes like!?" Alan questioned his mentor, who nodded. Alan got up only to notice, he was aroused by sucking his mentor off because there was a bulge with stains from precum.

"You know, our fun had only just begun!" Ignacious purred as he picked Alan up and laid him down onto the pool table.

Ignacious soon grabbed the waistband of Alan's scrub pants and slid it off, leaving alan in his red boxers. Alan felt his hardening warmth get harder. Alan squirmed a bit as Ignacious's kisses him. Ignacious pulls Alan's boxers off and threw it aside, leaving the horny surgeon squirming. Bleed looked down at his Student, Who was fiddling with one of the pool balls, which had some blood on it.

Alan watched his mentor crawl onto the table and stare at him. Alan gave his mentor the "Cut the crap and fuck me!" face. Ignacious let Alan roll over to his stomach as he was Panting like some dog in the middle of Hawaii.

Bleed grabbed his still hard appendage and pressed it against Alan's anal cavity. "WOAH WOAH WAIT" Alan yelled, grabbing the attention of his mentor. "Since i never did this at ALL, Aren't you supposed to be like, prepare me?" Alan panted out. Bleed noticed that Alan was right. "I don't think there is any lubricant" Bleed replied to his student. "Ummm. the pain-away gel?" Alan replied back pointing at the jar that said "Dr Bleed's Pain Away Gel" Ignacious hopped off and snatched the jar and hopped onto pool table.

Ignacious then scooped out some gel with 2 fingers and slowly inserted 2 inside his surgeon's anal cavity, making him yelp.

"Gah!" Alan yelped, he remembers seeing a very hot surgeon in his "101 Gross surgeries" magazine, the suregon has glorious muscles and a nice beard that turned Alan on, and he parked his pizza van and used one finger to please his once virgin asshole and had a very hard orgasm, it felt so good. but this time it was _two_ fingers and it was **_his hot mentor_**.

Alan could not hold in and yelled "BLEED! BLEED!" Causing his mentor to pull his fingers out.

"I think you should cut the crap and FUCK ME!" Alan barked, causing Bleed to jump up in slight fear, but decided to position his dick to Alan's entrance and shove it in.

Alan gave his mentor the "**DONT YOU DIE ON ME!" **face but no one was dying, but his super hot mentor.

Bleed grabbed Alans hips and went at a steady pace. Alan was panting and using his fingers to comb through the neat, combed part of his hair and his fingers headed to th messy part of his head.

Bleed went faster to please his student, who was painting more.

some time passed and Bleed was having beads of sweat roll from his face.

"Ah ah, could you go more!?" Alan panted

"Im going as much as i can!" Bleed groaned through gritted teeth as a cooling feeling was building up inside his mentor. Bleed sneaked his hand to his testicles and massaged them to better the tingling. Alan felt it too, as his eye was rolling up and tongue hanging out.

Then Bleed gave Alan one last hard thrust and let the sticky white cum spludge from his tip and deep into his Student's ass. He was letting out deep and heavy breaths as he pulled out of Alan.

Alan began shaking and ejaculated as well, letting about 11 spurts out from him, which landed onto his stomach, chest, or mentor.

"Huff...Can we do that again?" Alan asked

"Yes we may" Ignacious replied

Alex the pangolin's notes: Hello! This fic is less lazier than the Aide one. The next one would be with Alan giving Karl a hand! Expect fics soon! BYE!


End file.
